No Boundaries
by StrangeThoughtsOfaBibliophilia
Summary: Past meets the future. Supernatural meets reality. Navy SEALs versus Vampires versus Lycans. A tale of love and war; loyalty and betrayal and an amazing mix of both original and borrowed characters.


_I really love the Troubleshooter series by Suzannne Brockmann and decided to try my hand at a story involving her amazing characters. I may (make that probably) will change the status of some of the Navy SEALs (i.e. Cosmo and some others may be retired in my story and work for Troubleshooters Inc.). I also love Underworld and wondered what would happen if the two worlds collided. From that thought I present you this: a story centering around my own characters but with plenty of appearances from characters from Underworld and Troubleshooters Inc._

**Disclaimer**: _I own neither Underworld, Troubleshooters Inc. or any of the characters mentioned from them._

**_July 17, 1918_**

Anastasia ran through the woods dodging tree after tree that appeared in her path. Her heart was beating at a rapid pace and there was a stitch in her side from her exertion. She had never had to run like this before. In fact, she had never had to do anything except attend parties, host the occasional afternoon tea gathering, put on a smiling face for all the adoring people and behave in a dignified manner. She was the Grand Duchess of Russia for heaven's sake. This was below her. Yet there she was running through the woods like some kind of fugitive. Which, if she thought about it, she was. But she couldn't afford to stop now and "have a stroll through the gardens" as she had once been required. Not now. Her life depended upon how long she could keep running. Hers...and her brother's. She paused at a tree and looked behind her.

"Hurry up Alexei!" she hissed into the darkness. There was the sound of leaves and branches being stepped upon before her younger brother came into view.

"I am hurrying. You..." He didn't finish as he face-planted into the ground. Anastasia growled in frustration and raced over to help him up. Alexei spit out dirt and leaves from his mouth.

"You know I can't move as fast as you," he managed to say between gasps as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well you better learn starting five minutes ago. If we get caught they'll execute us or have you forgotten," she snapped at him. Alexei just looked at her, his chest rising and falling as his lungs fought for oxygen. She glared at him before grabbing his arm and yanking him to his feet.

"Do you even have a clue where we are going? We could be running right into the middle of the Bolsheviks' waiting arms," Alexei said to his sister, dusting off his clothes. Anastasia rolled her eyes.

"I told you. Sasha said to head this way and we would reach the road that would lead us to _," she snapped at him. Before Alexei could question her on Sasha's trustworthiness there was the sound of twigs snapping under the weight of running feet. Alexei and Anastasia looked at each other.

"Run!" Anastasia yelled bolting in the opposite direction of the snapping twigs. Alexei followed. They had only just started when gunshots began ringing through the woods. Anastasia mentally cursed. _It was all Alexei's fault. If he wasn't so slow..._ She never finished her thought as pain ripped through her chest. She screamed and collapsed. Alexei changed directions and raced toward her. He was almost to her when a bullet to the leg took him down. Alexei crawled the remaining distance to Anastasia.

Alexei looked at his sister. Blood poured from her chest profusely as the Bolshevik soldiers came closer; their running feet sounding loud and ominous in the normally quiet woods. He ripped off both of his shirt sleeves. One he tied around his leg; the other he stuffed to his sister's chest to slow the bleeding. Gritting his teeth, he picked Anastasia up and stood. With a deep breath, he began running. More gunshots rang through the wood when the Bolshevik soldiers realized he wasn't down for the count.

His chest and arms burned from his effort to carry his sister and maintain his balance on his wounded leg. His lungs felt like someone had lit them on fire and Alexei wasn't entirely sure he was still breathing; perhaps the reason he was still on his feet running was because he was so afraid of what would happen if he stopped. But stopping wasn't an option even if he did desire it. His sister had gotten them out of the prison and execution. The least he could do to repay her was to get her to safety.

After what felt like an eternity to Alexei, he stumbled out of the woods and onto a dirt road. He was so relieved to see the road that he almost cried from relief. His elation was short lived when he realized there was no one on the road. With the Bolsheviks right behind him and his legs beginning to fail him, Alexei knew they were doomed. There was no way he could keep running; not with his sister in his arms and certainly not with his body's poor health. Now he wanted to cry for an entirely different reason.

Gathering his remaining strength, Alexei began to jog down the road. He would get his sister to safety or die trying. Unfortunately, the die trying part came sooner than Alexei thought. He was shot in the chest just as his heart failed him. Alexei collapsed to the ground without a sound; Anastasia falling from his arms to lay unmoving on the ground. A Bolshevik soldier came up and pointed his gun at Alexei's head. Another soldier checked his pulse.

"He's a goner," he said to the other soldiers. He checked Anastasia. "She's almost gone as well."

Alexei wanted to scream. He wanted to move closer to his sister and protect her from the soldiers. But no matter how hard he tried his body was done obeying him. So he watched in silent horror as the soldiers picked his sister up and started to carry her back into the woods. _No doubt to get rid of our bodies, _he thought as the soldiers picked him up as well. Alexei watched as the road disappeared and was replaced by trees.

He wasn't entirely sure how far they had gone when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. It was girl around twelve with long black hair and brown eyes. She stared at them half hidden behind a tree. As she watched, Alexei managed to turn his head toward. _Help,_ he mouthed to her. The girl just looked at him. Finally, she turned and disappeared.

Alexei lost the little sliver of hope he had allowed himself upon seeing her. _She had probably gotten scared and ran,_ he thought in despair. He made up his mind to try and safe his sister one more time. Even though this time it would surely cause his heart to completely stop. As he worked up energy for one last valiant effort to escape the girl reappeared. This time she wasn't alone. There was a man and woman with her. The man was tall, with long blonde hair and wearing only a pair of jeans. The woman wore a black bodysuit with a corset and black combat boots.

As Alexei watched, the man's skin turned blue and his eyes pitch black. The woman's eyes began to glow an eerie light blue and her canine teeth sharpened to fangs. They leapt into the air leaving the girl to stand by the tree. The Bolshevik soldiers had no idea what hit them.

The soldiers carrying Alexei and Anastasia dropped them and proceeded to pull out their guns once they realized they were under attack. As they fumbled for their weapons, the woman threw one of them into a tree and snapped the other's neck. A soldier let loose a stream of bullets at the man but he didn't cower in fear. With no hesitation, he jumped through the air and landed behind the soldier. His arm was a blur as he reached out and snapped the soldier's neck.

As the woman and man began to dispatch the remaining soldiers, the girl crept forward to Alexei. When she reached him, she brushed his hair away from his forehead and gave him a quick kiss. Alexei stared up at her. He wanted to ask what kind of creatures where the man and woman and why was she traveling with them. But his tongue wouldn't obey. All that came out was soft gurgle.

The girl gave him a pat on his head. "It's alright. You're safe now. They can't harm you. You'll be okay."

Alexei wanted to ask her to take Anastasia to the nearest hospital. To leave him if they couldn't make it there fast enough with him in tow as well. But his tongue wouldn't form the words. Instead his eyes started to close. The last thing he saw was the girl pulling out a handkerchief to wipe his forehead before he was plunged into darkness.

_A.N. For those who haven't figured it out yet (although it is pretty obvious) Anastasia is THE Anastasia from Russia that people believe survived being executed. Also Alexei is indeed based upon her real little brother. I will change their ages (Anastasia was 17 when she died; Alexei was14) because if I don't, the things I have planned will be illegal and will result in some of my characters being arrested. I don't want that._

_Please R&R! Any feedback (whether positive or negative; although I hope positive) will be helpful and I also just like to hear what people think._


End file.
